Die-O-Rama
Die-O-Rama's are clips in Crash Tag Team Racing featuring Crash getting killed due to the dangerous Motorworld theme park and Crash's stupidity. While some are caused by Crash, others are caused by an accident. They are not to be confused with the Gags that appear in this game as while some gags do result in death, Crash is not the one being killed. List of Die-O-Rama's 1. Liquidated Location: Pool of acid in the room with spiked balls in Astro Land. Crash falls into the pool of acid, sizzling is heard. (0:06) 2. Bummed Out Location: Sign with a 'Do not press' symbol near the chicken challenge at the top right portion in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. While standing on an X next to the sign, Crash presses the red button causing a fat guy to fall from above and land on the marsupial. The fat guy then licks his ice cream cone. (0:12) 3. Camel Back Location: Two camels at the front of the market in Tomb Town. A herd of camels suddenly appear running toward Crash who dodges all of them. But as Crash rubs his hands together, a lone camel falls from above landing on Crash and crushing him. The camel then bellows. (0:12) 4. Poultry's Revenge Location: Cannon overlooking Deep Sea Driving in Mystery Island. Crash sticks a chicken in the back of the cannon and lights it. While looking away, the chicken escapes and tips the back so it faces Crash who is unaware of it. As it blasts, only his shoes remain. (0:15) 5. Mechanic Monday Location: Von Clutch's car at the entrance to Tomb Town in the Midway. While spinning, Crash hits a jack holding the car up. He then stops to look up as the car crushes him with a headlight falling afterwards. (0:08) 6. Bad to the Bone Location: Cauldron in the end part of the evil section in Happily Ever Faster. Crash falls into the cauldron. He then sits on the rim to reveal his skeleton, who is not amused. (0:09) 7. The Smell of Money Location: Cow before the temple with a sign meaning 'Do not tip the cow over' in Tomb Town. Crash runs past a big cow drinking some water; he quickly comes back and studies the nearby sign. He gets a mischievous look on his face and tries to tip the cow over at every side, but he's unsuccessful. He stops at the back of the cow to catch his breath. The cow then grabs Crash by his neck with his tail and wraps hard and by its butt. The cow wraps harder, then farts into Crash's face, either asphyxiating him or smothering him with methane gas. An interesting note is that the icon for this Die-O-Rama in-game depicts Crash being smothered by green gas emanating from the cow's butt, whereas in the Die-O-Rama itself the gas is invisible. (1:32) 8. Crossbowed Location: Crossbow above the entrance in Tomb Town. Crash climbs up the ladder and rests on the top of the crossbow, not knowing what it is. The crossbow then fires him away. (0:08) 9. Explodeded Location: ! Sign on top of the temple maze like walls in Tomb Town. While standing next to the sign, a stick of dynamite comes from the side in front of Crash and explodes. (0:09) 10. Monkey Business Location: ! Sign in the cave behind Cortex and before Deep Sea Driving in Mystery Island. While looking at the sign, Crash looks miffed when a small monkey strapped with dynamite falls from above onto him. By the time he manages to pull it off, it explodes as they glare at another. (0:08) 11. Tickle the Ivories Location: On the ground floor in the evil side of Happily Ever Faster. While standing next to a sign meaning 'Do Not Stand Here', a piano falls from above and crushes Crash. (0:06) 12. Holey Crash Location: ! Sign in front of the pirate ship in Mystery Island. Crash leans on the sign and gives a wave. However, small doors on the ship open exposing three cannons. Each shoot and miss him until the final, which goes right through Crash. He sees the hole, then goes limp and falls back into the water. (0:18) 13. Fiduciary Troubles Location: 'Do not stand here' sign next to the jump pad in Happily Ever Faster. Crash sees the sign and walks away, but immediately comes back and kicks it, chuckling. As Crash walks away, a safe falls on him, which opens to reveal a dazed Crash. (0:13) 14. Sharked Location: Shark sign near Tiki Turbo in Mystery Island. As Crash leans on the sign, "Jaws" music plays as a shark swims in the background. It then bites Crash and after Crash struggles, the shark swallows him whole, and burps. (0:12) 15. Dino Treat Location: Pit near Fossil Fuel Injection in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash falls down the pit as a dinosaur is heard roaring and throws out Crash's bones along with the skull, having eaten him. (0:10) 16. For Every Action... Location: Empty capsule near Rings of Uranus in Astro Land. Crash spins into the capsule making a large crack which then explodes, flipping Crash onto his head. (0:06) 17. Laser Surgery Location: The same capsule as the previous Die-O-Rama in Astro Land. Crash goes in the capsule and waits to transform. Instead, his body is disintegrated by a laser, leaving only his eyeballs, which look at the camera before dropping to the ground. (0:08) 18. Soupy Swimmer Location: Lava before the jump pad in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash falls in, but the lava doesn't burn him. Upon tasting it, he realizes he's in a giant pool of soup. He then starts swimming merrily... into the mouth of a shark, who eats Crash and belches. (0:19) 19. Shifting Gears Location: Gears at the top of Mystery Island near the jump pad. Crash jumps onto the bridge and tries to balance on it, but he falls backwards and into the gears. He then gets crushed and flattened. (0:14) 20. Crash Cubes Location: On a cliff in the snowy part of Tyrannosaurus Wrecks near the caged yeti. Crash throws a chicken into the machine and comes out in a cube. While cackling, Crash falls into it and is trapped in an ice cube himself. (0:14) 21. Crushed By Uranus Location: Near the drone who sells you Space Crash in Astro Land. Crash walks to the edge to look at the view, but Uranus falls from above and crushes him. (0:11) 22. Compassioned Location: Yeti baby hanging on the edge of the cliff part in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash helps the little yeti up, but it proceeds to shove him off the cliff after Crash scolds it. (0:09) 23. Sliced and Diced Location: Machine near the chicken challenge in Tomb Town. Crash switches the machine on, but it sucks him in when he tries to walk away, and Crash is sliced and diced. (0:08) 24. Nature Strikes Back Location: Tree near Pirates of the Carburetor in Mystery Island. Crash spins into the tree and it suddenly falls on him. (0:07) 25. Peek a Boo Boo Location: In the cave behind the drone who sells Nina's job outfit in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash plays peek-a-boo with a yeti baby, but the baby's father appears behind him and picks Crash up. The yeti then proceeds to wrap his mouth around Crash's head, suck him up, and swallow him whole, which leaves behind some of Crash's fur. (0:14) 26. Tough Chicken Location: Chick n' Stew in the Midway. While spinning, Crash accidentally hits Stew, who gets angry. He then punches Crash down and kicks him away. (0:07) 27. Prison Food Location: The cage near the glacier in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash says hello to the yeti in the cage by flicking his nose, insulting it. The yeti then yanks him inside and eats him, gulping with satisfaction. (0:09) 28. Cold Lunch Location: A frozen Yeti near Tire and Ice in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. The yeti is frozen, so Crash gets some wood and makes a fire to thaw it out. But instead of thanking him, it eats him. He nonchalantly looks to the camera with a shrug. (0:27) 29. Double-Dipped Location: A pot of cheese sauce near Once Upon a Tire in Happily Ever Faster. Crash falls into the pot of cheese and sinks in the liquid. He then comes back up, shudders from eating it, puts his hand over his heart, and sinks again, never to resurface. (0:11) 30. Heavy Metal Location: The vending machine next to the bowling alley in the Midway. Crash puts a coin in the vending machine. When it doesn't give him his soda, he tries to tilt the machine, which ends up crushing him as Crash looks at the screen with a frown. (0:14) 31. Big Bang Theory Location: Behind Pasadena's car display case in the Midway. Crash spins into some explosives, causing a big explosion that damages most of the Midway. (0:08) 32. Jawed Location: The water near the ship in Mystery Island. Crash falls into the water and 2 sharks circle around him. Then, after a while, the sharks dive down, jump up and eat him, with a belch to follow. (0:14) 33. Defenestrated Location: The square windows in Astro Land above the entrance area. Crash smashes one of the windows and gets sucked out into the vacuum of space. (0:09) 34. Electrification Location: The loose wire in Astro Land near the entrance area. Crash walks up to the wire and touches it. He then gets badly electrified, so much that you can see his skeleton. (0:08) Trivia *The name "Die-O-Rama" is a pun on the word diorama, which is something that shows off something else. *"The Smell of Money" is the longest Die-O-Rama in the game. It also appears to be absent from the Japanese version. *"Holey Crash" is a reference to the exclamation "Holy c**p!" *Excluding death animations, these are the only cutscenes in the series that show Crash getting killed. *In the Japanese version, Crash switches to his American model whenever he is crushed or flattened in the Die-O-Ramas. *"Big Bang Theory" is a reference to the scientific theory of the same name. *"Explodeded" is the only Die-O-Rama where Crash dies without doing any action. *"Nature Strikes Back"'s name is a pun on the second game in the series; Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. *"For Every Action..." is the only Die-O-Rama in which Crash does not die. es:Die-o-Rama Category:Gameplay Category:Crash Tag Team Racing